Reunited in A War for Survival
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: Clarke Finds out that she has a twin sister. Beth is hurt by a rogue Grounder. People on the ark start arriving on earth. Can everyone work together to over come the attacks from Mt. Weather? Can Clarke, overcome the betrayal from her parents and accept Beth? Will the people left on the Ark make it safely to the Earth?
1. Camp Sky

**Camp Sky**

It had been six months since her twin sister Clarke had found her in the woods wondering around and still Bethany was being treated like a damn crippled. As she wondered around camp she watched the campers talk and laugh. She felt so lost and so alone. Hell, Clarke barely said two words to her and most of the campers looked at her as if she wasn't there.

Sighing she walked into the woods armed with only her knifes that Octavia had made for her and nothing else. As she walked into the woods though she began to wonder exactly what she was doing. The past few days she had been wishing that she had died with Counselor Dianne and the others when the Exdous ship had crashed. But no fate had let her live. Now she had to face each day not knowing what to expect. The further she got into the woods the slower her pace became and the more she felt free to actually think.

She hadn't been telling anyone but for the two weeks she had been making treks into the grounder camp. As she made her trek into the grounder camp today though somethong felt off. Reaching the grounder village boundries she called out "Anya, it is I Bethany. I am here to talk with you again." Waiting for answer or something she closed her eyes and listened intently


	2. Grounder Camp

**Grounder Camp**

Anya had been sitting with a few of her tribe members when she had heard her name called. Getting up she looked at her cousin and said "keep everyone here. I need to do this alone." It had been two weeks since the space walker woman had started showing. Since the first day though Anya was impressed. She had known just by the way the woman stood that she wouldn't back down.

As she waited for Anya to cone out Beth took in deep breathes and allowed herself to be calm. She knew that her sister Clarke had tried once before to form peace with the grounders but had been unsuccessful. But Beth wasn't going to give up that easily. Opening her eyes as she heard the sound of leaves being crunched she called out "I come seeking peace. I have no intentions of causing trouble or strife." Staying where she was she hoped it finally would be a day where the grounder princess Anya would talk with her.

Stepping out from behind a tree Anya said "you came again? Will you not stop until you finally see me alone?" It was impressive. The young human woman stood there before Anya and was completely calm. Anya was both impressed and very intrigued by this woman.

Beth turned and saw Anya nodding and said "I will not give up. I seek peace with all grounders. I will continue risking my life coming here even if it means that I am killed for standing for something. Standing where she was she prayed her words showed exactly what she meant. She hated fighting and she hated mistrust.

Anya raised in eyebrow. She was certainly considering what the girl said. With a resigned sigh she said fine, we shall talk today. I want this to stop. I will hear you under a few conditions. One, we meet one on one everyday and talk terms. Two, I speak to only you." Waiting to see if the young woman would agree Anya rubbed the bridge of her nose. Beth nodded and said I agree to your terms. I have one more thing to add. When I am here I am under your protection. She knew she was going overboard but she didn't to risk an all out war between anyone.

Anya raised in eye brow and chuckled she was growing to admire the young woman before her. As she was about to answer though she yelled out "GET DOWN BETH." As an arrow nearly hit Beth, Anya searched and saw that the lead commander of her fighters had been the one to shoot the arrow. Going up to him she hissed out "what in the fuck do you think you are doing Eran? This woman is under my protection. "

Eran looked at the princess and said "since when do you of all the grounders protect the scum that was the cause three years ago for the sick?" Staring at the grounder princess he kept his bow raised.

Anya got into his face and said "you will leave now. I don't have to explain myself to anyone." Staring into his eyes she was surprised when her army commander didn't flinch.

Eran smirked and said "as you wish. But be warned that scum will be the death of you and her people." Turning on his heel he walked into the forest. Lately he hadn't been been fighting with the grounder army. Since the death of his wife Rion and his twin sons named Sain and Whal Eran had been trying to find away to kill the grounder princess.

Beth was still in the ground after having told to get down. But when she had dropped she had hit her head on good sized rock and was unconscious.

Anya had waited until Eran had left and when she saw Beth she said "everything is ok you can get up now." Not seeing Beth moved she rushed to the girl and rolled her over seeing the blood on Beth's face she shook Beth and said "Beth, can you hear me?"

Feeling herself being shaken Beth groaned softly as her eyes began to flutter open.

Hearing Beth moan Anya called out "Axton I need you now."

Axton nodded and eased the unconscious sky girl intl his arms. Carrying the girl into the Princess' s tent he called "Lincoln go to girl's camp. Let them know we have her and she is safe. Naciola, we need your help. Anya and the girl set up on Eran."

Lincoln nodded and immediately grabbed his weapons and left with out a word. He knew this was going to be rough but he also knew that Beth would need her people soon. After months of fighting between the grounders and sky people somehow this girl had single handedly managed to cause a cease to it.

Naciola nodded and grabbed her poultice to put on the girls head womb and then grabbing what the grounders used as pain meds she said "Hecola, left her up. I need to give this to her."


	3. Camp Sky: The search

**Camp Sky**

Walking around the camp Raven looked for Beth. It had been three hours since she had last seen Beth slip into the woods. But she was unsure if she had slipped back into camp. Not seeing Beth she grew increasingly worried searching every tent in the camp she went to Bellamy's tent where he was talking with his sister Octavia and said "Bellamy, have you seen Beth?"

Octavia looked and said "Raven, she was by the fire three hours ago. She could be in the camp still." Looking at Raven's face though she instantly stood up and said "Raven, what is it? What has happened to Beth?"

As he watched around the camp Monty looked up and heard movement. Grabbing his radio he said "I may need back up." Hearing a twig snap three feet to his left he spun raising his gun in the air and the saw Lincoln lowering his gun he said "sorry. Do you need something?"

Nodding Lincoln said "I need to speak with Clark and Bellamy now." Hoping the sky boy heard the urgency in his voice he stayed where he was.

Hearing Monty's voice over the radio Clarke rush from the drop ship and saw Raven rushing out of the camp with Bellamy and Octavia rights her heels. Running to go see what was going on Clarke said "Finn, get your ass in the med bay now."

Reaching Monty Bellamy looked up and saw Octavia and said "Lincoln, what is it? " seeing the strain in Lincoln he knew something was wrong.

Looking at everyone he said "it is Beth. She and Anya were set up on in the woods while they were talking. I a stray Grounder tried to shoot Beth but Anya told her to drop. She is in Anya's te … " hearing the vulgar curse words he looked up to see another guy had joined the group.

Seeing Bellamy and a group of others around the grounder Thorne headed that direction. As he got closer though and heard what was being said he started cussing. He had known that when Beth left camp she was going somewhere. But no one was ever able to keep with her. He could say one thing though Beth was a hell of a tracker and hunter. Looking at Lincoln he is said "I swear if y…" getting cut off as Bellamy cleared his throat he looked at the guy.

Knowing what Thorne was about to say Bellamy cleared he throat and said "Thorne, you will do nothing. I presume to think that if Beth went into grounder territory she was going there to accomplish something." Turning to Lincoln he said "myself along with Clarke, Finn, and Raven shall come with you. We wont go into you territory but we will be close. "

Lincoln nodded and said "I will warn you the traitor is out there you maybe need a few extras."


	4. Grounder Camp: Anya's worry

**Camp Grounder**

As Naciola and Hecola worked on the sky girl they couldn't help but notice the girl indeed had the build of a warrior. As Naciola rubbed a soothing disinfecting poultice on the girls cuts Hecole mashup some herbs and then put them in water. From the light discoloration of the girl he was able to tell the was severely dehydrated.

Pacing around outside of the tent Anya grew frustrated and increasingly concerned. Knowing the girl was hurt by one of her people was putting her in a foul mood. Stopping she yelled "Machi and Dar get your asses out here NOW!" waiting fir the elites to come out of the meeting tent she started pacing again.

Hearing their names called Dar and Machi immediately grabbed their weapons and went outside. Seeing the Princess they stopped and bowed both saying "your majesty…"

Anya stopped her pacing and said "go out and capture Eran. When you get him you where to take. Make sure he is chained and keep it well guarded. I will be there to administer the the punishment for his treason and corrupt sense of loyalties when I am finished here.

Nodding their heads they called a few other grounder warriors to go with them already knowing that they were going to need their help to take Eran down.


	5. Camp Sky: The trip

**Camp Sky**

As everyone listened while Clarke told them what was going on whispers broke out. Some of them asking questions others saying various other things. Turning she went into hers and Bellamy's tent in order to grab her pack. She was still in disbelief that her own sister was in the grounder camp.

As Thorne shouted at Bellamy he clenched his fists saying "I will not let her get hurt." Raising his arm he went swing at Lincoln only to be caught by two people.

As they arrived back out side of the gate both Finn and Jasper saw Thorn in Lincoln's face and ran to go pull him back. Lately Finn had been watching as Thorne watched Beth. He had heard talk that both Thorne and Beth were spending a lot of time together.


	6. Camp Grounder: The Search

**Camp Grounder**

While Naciola and Hecola worked on the sky girl they began to see that the sky girl before them was in fact completely different from the from the rest of her people. Quickly bandaging the girl up Naciola looked over and said "This girl doesn't just have the build of a warrior but she is also quickly healing with the poultice that I have made" Stunned and completely amazed she was beginning to wonder if it was possible if the sky people could possibly work with them on healing poultice's.

Still pacing back and forth in front of her tent Anya was beginning to wonder. They hadn't been at war with the sky since Beth and begun peace talk with her but now she feared with Beth being injured and on Grounder lands that there was going to be a war. Running a frustrated hand through her long hair. She didn't want to do battle with the Sky people on Beth's behalf but also she want to battle with the sky people because of one of her former best warriors had attack Beth. Going to turn around she looked up and saw a hint a something shiny getting hit by the sun. As she stopped she watched the as the thing got pointed at her tent. With a quick movement she went inside and said "Naci, got Beth down and behind that the table fast." Grabbing her weapons she left her tent and called the other warriors saying "Trees, NOW!" Raising her bow she took aim but all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain the back of her shoulder.

Having been waiting for the very moment to get the Commander in the open as all of the other's were rushing to do her bidding Eran took aim and shot Anya from behind in the shoulders. But when he went to go and get up he hadn't expected anyone to act so fast. Watching as a group of warriors rushed up the hill he was on. Turning to run he stopped short when he saw a group of warriors standing there with their bows raised and aimed directly at him. Glaring at the other warriors Elan said "She deserves to be killed."

Mirobie looked her brother and said "No brother she doesn't. The sky girl is seeking peace." having over heard the majority of the conversations between Anya and the sky girl she had been surprised when she had heard the coolness and calmness in The Sky girls voice. Keeping her bow poised at her brother she said aloud "He is over here commander." Knowing that Anya would here she looked at her brother and said "Brother this stops here and now."

Hearing Mirobie call out Anya headed in that direction and saw that the youngest of the warriors indeed had her older brother on the ground. Knowing the girls unwavering skill with a bow and arrow she knew that Mirobie wouldn't miss if she had to shoot.


	7. Camp Sky: Clarke's realization

**Camp Sky**

As Finn pulled Thorne from Lincoln he said "Calm down. I am sure Lincoln wont let harm come to her.

Looking at Finn Thorne Snarled and said "He better not or I will show him what really is." Turning his head looked distrustfully at the grounder.

Bellamy looked over at his half brother and said "No one will harm anyone."

Lincoln nodded and said "I am here to take people to the grounder Camp. Anya has requested that I bring you all."

Joining the others outside of the camp Clarke said "I am going. She is my sister." Finally admitting to herself that it hadn't been Beth's fault that they hadn't known each other. It had in fact been there parents fault. She was willing to rescue her sister if only to find out how Beth had gone virtually unknown.

Bellamy and Raven looked Clarke and then at each other. The last time someone had mentioned anything about Beth Clarke had been cold and majorly pissed.


	8. The Ark

**The Ark**

As they tried to figure out a way to get more the drop ships to work Abby grew frantic. It had been three weeks since the remaining kids had undone their bracelets from their arms. As she grew more frantic to know why the kids had removed their bracelets she approached by Maria her long time friend. Looking at her she said "Maria, what is it? Is everything ok? Have you heard any news on Bethany?" It had been six long months since Chancellor Dianna had hijacked the exodus ship and six even longer months as they scoured the ark for Bethany Clarke's twin who only a few people knew about

Looking at Abbey she said "I have some bad news ." She hated to have to be the one to tell Abbey that her daughter Bethany had been on the exodus but she knew that Abbey wouldn't stop worrying if she didn't what had happened to the girl.

Looking at her Abbey could tell that what is was it had to be serious. Hoping they had found her daughter Bethany she said "You found her but she is hurt?! That isn't all that bad."

Hearing Abbey Marcus sighed and walked into the main area where everyone gathered at least once day. Seeing Maria Abbey's friend there already he said "Abbey, I am sorry. But we only just found that your daughter Bethany was on the Exodus working when Chancellor Dianna to it to earth. I am sorry Abbey."

Maria stood knowing Abbey was going to need the support.

Looking from Maria to Kane she said "Are you sure? Please say it isn't true." She was unable;e to to believing that both of her daughter were down on earth possibly dead. As she stood there looking from her friend to Vice Chancellor Kane people began to rush around.

Looking from Abbey to the surrounding room Kane's brow furrowed. Everyone who was on the Ark was filing into the community hall. Surprised somewhat that he hadn't been informed that there was going to be a gathering Kane shook his head.

Looking around Maria said "Something is up." Lately there had been an air on the Ark had been thick.

Abbey wasn't able to pay attention to anything going on around. She felt as if her world had started spinning. First her husband had been floated and then Clarke had been sent down to the earth with the other delinquents. But now to herself _oh my god. I am a horrible parents. I let my girls go down thee. they will never forgive especially if somehow Beth survived and has ran into Clarke by now._ Starting to see darkened spots she tried to clear her.


	9. Camp Grounder: Struggles of decsions

**Camp Grounder**

Placing her hand on Mirobie's shoulder Anya said "No." Looking at the rogue grounder warrior Anya said "you shall be held for questioning." Looking to the search leader she said "Take him and place him in lock up with two guards." Looking from her head warrior to Mirobie she said "Fare Warrior you have proven worthy. Now go and rest I shall request an audience with you soon."

Mirobie bowed her head and said "yes Princess." She was beside herself on how her brother could so easily defy their leader. Heading to where she and brother had been sleeping at night for the past few years. But now as she walked into the makeshift house she felt a tear for the brother whom had raised her and the brother whom was lost to her now forever more slip from her eye. Setting down heavily in the middle of the floor she closed and breathed deeply. She had never thought that she have to see her brother die for treason. With heavy sigh she got up and started to clear the little hut of her brother's things.

Having heard all of the commotion in the camp Alexa came out of her tent she shared with her mother and looked around. She still had a year left before she would start her training to be a warrior. Seeing Anya come the hill Alexa knew something wasn't right. Walking out to find Anya Lexa looked around and frowned when she saw Eran being led to the cells where they held prisoners.

Walking to her tent Anya had a stiffened frown on her face. She was still in disbelief that Beth had been attacked in her camp of all places. She didn't know what had gotten into Eran but she planned on getting to the bottom of it. Making it to her tent she went in and asked "Nac, how is our visitor?"

Looking up from her task she said "Princess, the wound is deep. My sister and I are working on her as best as we can. But we need time to work and and we need a sky person healer."

Nodding Anya said "People from her camp should be here soon."


End file.
